Friendships
by Angyle
Summary: OS revisitant une scène de Skins, dans l'épisode 6 de la saison 1 entre Tony et Maxxie. /!\ CONTENU YAOI /!\ Les personnes sensibles où à qui ce type d'histoires ne plaisent pas, s'abstenir. /!\
1. Expériences ratées

_Bonjour à touus ! Avant tout je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fic, et qu'elle peut par conséquent être maladroite, incohérente etc ... Si c'est le cas, pardonnez-moi ! Je suis ouvert à tout commentaire constructif, afin de progresser ! Maintenant, un point Maxxie : Personnellement, je trouve que dans Skins, il a un rôle assez peu présent, et qu'il aurait mérité plus ... Le personnage de Maxxie me plaît énormément (ce qui explique pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui). Sachez aussi que si j'ai de bons retours, de l'inspiration et du courage, je prévois de faire un recueil sur la suite de l'histoire de Maxxie après la fin de la saison 2. Cette scène correspond à celles de l'épisode 6 de la saison 1 en Russie avec une suite que j'ai écrite. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

Michelle s'est endormie il y a quelques minutes. Après le conflit entre Anwar et moi, Tony essaie de me réconforter.

 **"C'est comme si tout d'un coup, sans raison, ça le dérangeait que je sois gay ...  
-Allez t'en fais pas ! Tu veux que je te suce ?  
-Arrête Tony ! Un ami est censé en parler avec moi et m'aider ..."**

Soudain, il se lève, me tire par la main, et retire son T-shirt. Il m'embrasse, puis m'aide à me déshabiller. Le contact de ses doigts frôlant ma peau me donne des frissons. Il fait passer mon T-shirt par-dessus ma tête, puis laisse son visage descendre le long de mon torse. Au fur et à mesure, son nez frôle ma peau et me donne des frissons d'excitation. Quand son visage arrive au niveau de ma ceinture, il la défait puis fait glisser légèrement mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Il commence et ... Rien. Du moins je n'ai rien envie de ressentir, Tony fait ça pour tester, comme il fait avec tout le monde. Je remonte alors mon pantalon et lui dit en partant :

 **"Je crois qu'on a trouvé un truc pour lequel t'es pas doué Tony."**

Je sors de la chambre laissant Tony stupéfait encore à genou. Il n'était sûrement pas habitué à se faire jeter, et encore moins dans ce genre de cas. En vérité, ce qui m'a fait partir est que Tony me plait beaucoup. Mais il est avec Michelle, et il est hors de question de question je sois complice de quoi que ce soit qui la blesse. S'il a envie de quelqu'un pour se rassurer de son potentiel de séduction, ce ne serait pas moi. Parfois, il est tellement ... égoïste. Je me dirige vers l'extérieur de bâtiment crasseux où notre prof nous avait emmené. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe, resserrant mon écharpe autour de mon cou. Ah Tony, si seulement tu n'étais pas aussi compliqué ...


	2. Rêves & fantasmes

Bonjour à tous ~ Vu que j'ai eu une ou deux reviews encourageantes sur ma première fic, je vais me lancer dans mon recueil Toxxie comme j'en avais parlé ! Je précise que j'essaierai de rester le plus près possible des personnages, de leur caractère, contexte, etc... Pour l'instant, l'histoire se déroule encore à Bristol, dans le contexte de la série, mais en dehors des faits qui sont dans la série … Je sais pas si c'est clair … Soit, passons ! Sachez que vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir, que ça m'a beaucoup encouragé et que je compte dessus pour écrire la suite, donc n'hésitez pas ! ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture. _  
_

 _ **La classe est rentrée de Russie depuis quelques jours, et cela fait maintenant une semaine que Tony a fait sa petite scène à Maxxie. Ils ne se sont pas reparlé depuis.  
**_  
J'ai remarqué que Michelle semble m'en vouloir, et je pense donc qu'elle n'était pas complètement endormie … Comme si le comportement de Tony me mettait pas assez mal à l'aise, maintenant elle va penser que c'est moi qui a fait des avances à Tony … Parfois il me rend vraiment fou avec son attitude de gosse égoïste et irresponsable, il n'agit que pour lui. Et cette manière qu'a Michelle de se pendre à son cou à tout va me rend cinglé … C'est vrai quoi, y'a des tas de gens dehors qui s'aiment et qui ne ressentent pas le besoin irrépressible de l'étaler face au monde ! Mais c'est pas pour autant que je lui en veux, elle l'aime comme une folle … C'est pas comme s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'il me considère comme autre chose qu'une expérience à part entière.

 _ **Son téléphone sonne et interrompt le fil de ses pensées. Il décroche sans regarder.**_

 _«Salut Max.  
-Salut Tony.  
-Ça boume ?  
-Ouais ouais …  
-On dirait pas.  
-Si si, et toi ?  
-Bien, Michelle a des problèmes en ce moment … Mais ça passera. Dis, tu viens à l'anniversaire d'Anwar le week-end prochain ?  
-Euh, je sais pas, il m'en a pas parlé …  
-Ah ouais ? Mais … Il en a parlé à tout le monde !  
-Et bah pas à moi Tony …  
-Ah, Michelle vient de rentrer, je te laisse, on en reparle Max ! Salut !  
-Salut Tony ... »  
_  
Ah Tony … Tes yeux bleus qui pétillent toujours d'idées toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres me rendent fou. Ta façon de marcher, de parler en courbant un peu le dos, tes lèvres … Oh mon dieu, tes lèvres, je pourrai écrire un roman dessus …

 _ **En pensant à Tony, il se remémore le rêve qu'il a fait cette nuit avec Tony.**_

Il ne dit pas un mot. Pas besoin de mots quand on a les gestes. Je porte mon jean un peu déchiré que j'adore. Une fois, Jal m'a même dit que ça me donnait un look de bad boy. J'ai seulement un caleçon sous mon jean, Tony me lance un regard brûlant de désir. Je me plonge dans ses yeux, je me nourris de son désir rien qu'à le voir. D'un coup, sans geste qui aurait pu m'y préparer, il se penche sur moi, et pose une main sur mon torse. Il garde une main immobile, une main chaude, et de l'autre, il dessine avec son doigt de petites volutes en descendant lentement le long de mon torse. Il dépose des baisers doux au fur et à mesure qu'il descend. Sentant le désir monter, je pousse un faible gémissement. Arrivé au niveau critique, il glisse sa main entre mon jean et mon caleçon, me stimulant de plus en plus. Tony est déjà nu, je le regarde, le suppliant quasiment du regard. Répondant à ma requête silencieuse, il fait glisser mon jean et mon caleçon à terre, libérant mon érection. Il approche son visage, et ouvre la bouche …

 _ **Maxxie se réveille en sursaut.**_

Je soupire. _ **  
**_

 _«Même les meilleurs rêves ont une fin ...»,_ je murmure à moi-même. _**  
**_


End file.
